Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Fantasy! Juuichi |Japanese = 女と男のララバイゲーム |released = November 17, 2010 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V |recorded = 2010 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Appare! Kaiten Zushi Muten Musume Single (2010) |Next = Maji Desu ka Ska! 45th Single (2011) }} Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (女と男のララバイゲーム; A Woman and Man's Lullaby Game) is the 44th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, and regular editions, the limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. This was the last single to feature members Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (MV) CD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #Aisaresugiru Koto wa nai no yo (愛され過ぎることはないのよ; There is No Such Thing as Loving Too Much) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (White Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Black Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (PV) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Another Dance Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Junjun Solo Ver.) #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Linlin Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri (Last Single), Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun (Last Single), Linlin (Last Single) TV Performances *2010.11.28 MUSIC JAPAN *2010.12.05 BS-TBS Winter Collection X'mas Special Concert Performances #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~\ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina & Mitsui Aika #Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as part of a Medley) Song Information ;Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Kamada Kouji *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri **Minor Vocals : Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin ;Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboards: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals : Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 48,357 Trivia *5th generation member Takahashi Ai gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the eleventh single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *This was the last single to feature Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin. It was also the last single before the addition of the ninth generation. *5th generation member Takahashi Ai and 8th generation members JunJun and LinLin were the only members not wearing their official member colors. Takahashi wore red instead of yellow, JunJun wore teal instead of blue and LinLin wore yellow instead of teal. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game, Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2010 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2010 Releases Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Lowest Ranking Single